


Golden Years

by VirginiaMcCooley



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: For Gevr and the MFU Spring Fling.





	

 

"I can't believe we've been together 50 years, Napoleon."

"Minus that 15 years we were separated for no apparent reason."

"I prefer to think of that episode as some strange alternate universe."

"Like that TV show we watched about the Russian spy betraying his old American partner."

"I think the less said about that the better."

"It doesn't matter, Illya. Alternate universes, bad 80s TV shows, odd career choices - we've had everything possible thrown at us and still made it through - together."

"Together, Napoleon."

"Always, Illya."

 


End file.
